disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DunBroch
DunBroch is the name of the Kingdom in the Pixar film Brave where King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and Harris, Hubert, and Hamish live in the Highlands of Scotland. History The DunBroch, MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall clans were once enemies locked in constant war, but when Vikings, Romans and Northern invaders threatened them from the seas the 4 clans joined together under the sword of Fergus to defend there lands. Eventually the the clans succeeded in protecting their lands from the invaders and formed the Kingdom of DunBroch ''and made the clan leaders Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall their lords of the kingdom then crowned Fergus their king and Elinor their queen. Places of Interest *'The Castle:' The home of King Fergus and Queen Elinor and their daughter Princess Merida and their sons Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. *'The Castle Green': Where the Highland Games are held and where Merida and her family often go to do their outings. *'The Harbor:' Where boats come and go in the Kingdom and where Merida, Elinor, and Fergus say goodbye to the Lords and their sons. *'The Forest': Where Merida enjoys riding through and shooting her arrows on targets she set up and explores. *'The Ring of Stones': A circle of large tall stones where Merida encounters will o' the wisps and where the final showdown between Elinor and Mor'du takes place. *'The Witch's Cottage': The cottage where The Witch grants Merida a spell that she hoped would change her fate. *'The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom': A crumbled castle where Mor'du resides and Merida and Elinor discover in the forest. *'Crone's Tooth': The tall sheer vertical stone Merida climbs up. *'The Fire Falls': The golden waterfall by the Crone's Tooth that is said that only ancient kings were brave enough to drink from and Merida drinks from it as well. Clan symbol Each clan has a relic/symbol. *'The DunBroch Clans Symbole is the sword:' The mighty sword represents bravery and the protection of the kingdome. *'The MacGuffin Clans Symbole is the Cauldron:' With one moldy potato the magical cauldron feed the entire clan, giving them the strength to slay 10,000 Macintosh in battle. *'The Macintosh Clans Symbole is the Lyre:' The lyre slayed 1,000 Dingwalls by playing a magical tune. *'The Dingwall Clans Symbole is a Rock:''' An anchent relice held by the clan. The Clans of DunBroch File:Brave-brave-31623399-400-216.jpg|Clan DunBroch File:Brave-brave-31623401-399-233.jpg|Clan Macintosh File:Brave-brave-31623400-400-216.jpg|Clan MacGuffin File:Brave-brave-31623402-400-219.jpg|Clan Dingwall Gallery 830px-BRAVE-Concept-Art-Castle-and-Kingdom.jpg|DunBroch concept artwork Standing_stones.jpg|The ring of stones Witch_hut.jpg|The Witch's cottage DunBroch Castle.jpg Brave_cliff_fall_sunset.jpg|The Crone's Tooth and the Fire Falls Screen_Shot_2012-03-05_at_8.35.14_AM.png|The Ruins of the Ancient Kingdom bearpendant.png|Merida's pendant with the main symbol of the Kingdom of DunBroch Trivia *According to story artist Louis Gonzales, for the DunBroch castle, the production team didn't want a Germanic Cinderella-like castle, but an “earthy” castle, grittier than the pristine ones often seen in animated films. For inspiration, They visited the Eilean Donan and Dunnottar Castles. *The setting is in the early Middle ages of Scotland. *Everyone in Kingdom DunBroch is descended from Celts (Celts were ancestors of the Scottish and Irish clans) *Both Celtic and Pettish culture is seen in the movie. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Brave Locations Category:Cities